1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices, which are self-emitting display devices that electrically excite an organic compound, have attracted much attention as next-generation display devices because the organic light-emitting display devices may be driven at a low voltage, may be easily made thin, and may have advantages such as wide viewing angles, fast response speeds, or the like which were previously pointed out as problems in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.